Sonny With a Chance of Chatting
by margarida is a flower
Summary: Changed. It's awesome! I guess.


_**I do not own Sonny With a Chance or the Suite Life on Deck. Only Dave Cooper and Margaret Munroe. Can you tell me how to add chapters? Pretty please?**_

_**CHAT –Sonny With a Chance (& the Suite Life on Deck)**_

**SunnyGirl, TawniHart and SelGomex has logged in.**

**SelGomex: **Hi girls.

**SunnyGirl:** hey sel and tawn.

**TawniHart:** this is sooooo boring.

**SelGomex:** wait for the fans.

**FunnyMag, C., Codyy and ZackAtack has logged in.**

**FunnyMag:** OMCDC! You're Sonny, Tawni and Selena!

**TawniHart:** Hello. Nice to meet you.

**SelGomex:** Told you to wait for the fans!

**C.D.C:** I think FunnyMag is Sonny's only fan.

**FunnyMag:** Shut up ERIC

**ZackAtack:** hey Cody, is Tawni Hart!

**Codyy:** And Selena Gomez! And Sonny Munroe!

**ZackAtack:** We LOVE so random!

**TawniHart:** I love my fans.

**SunnyGirl:** Thanks. FunnyMag how do you know about Eric?

**FunnyMag:** I know EVERYTHING about you. You're crushes, your weakness, EVERYTHING.

**SelGomex:** The crush everyone knows.

**FunnyMag:** yup. You can call me Magz.

**TawniHart has logged off.**

**FunnyMag:** Sel, can you help me?

**SelGomex:** sure. In what?

**FunnyMag:** My sister is in LOVE with her "enemy" but denies all.

**SelGomex:** That sounds kinda Sonny and Chad.

**FunnyMag:** Sonny is my sister.

**SunnyGirl:** MARGARET?

**FunnyMag:** hehe. Gotcha Allison.

**ZackAtack:** WOW you're Margaret Munroe?

**Codyy:** The famous singer, actress, writer and all?

**FunnyMag:** yup.

**ZackAtack:** Hum, Cody? Bailey is cheating on you.

**Codyy:** What?

**ZackAtack:** Just kidding. Hey, isn't today Bailey's birthday?

**Codyy:** The party!

**FunnyMag:** Say happy birthday to Bailey from me Cody.

**ZackAtack:** You know Bailey?

**FunnyMag:** No, but I'd love to know her. You're in S. right?

**Codyy:** Yeah, OMG!

**ZackAtack:** Bye!

**ZackAtack and Codyy has logged off.**

**SelGomex:** So Magz, you're Sonny sister?

**FunnyMag:** yup.

**C.D.C:** NO WAY! SONNY SISTER CAN'T BE BETTER THAT ME!

**FunnyMag:** But I am! OMCDC!

**C.D.C:** you're my fan right?

**FunnyMag:** DUH! I LOVE MACKENZIE FALLS!

**C.D.C:** Hey Sonny, you're sister is MY fan.

**FunnyMag:** And you 2 are perfect for each other!

**SelGomex:** Good one Magz.

**SunnyGirl:** Hey Magz, would you like to guest star in So Random?

**FunnyMag:** Next week I'm busy

**LondonShopping has logged in.**

**SunnyGirl:** Why?

**FunnyMag:** I'm going to guest star on Mack Falls. Yay me!

**LondonShopping:** THAT'S MY LINE!

**FunnyMag:** Sorry London. Hey, you shouldn't be on Bailey's party?

**LondonShopping:** yeah. Bye!

**LondonShopping has logged off.**

**SunnyGirl:** Tell me someone you don't know!

**FunnyMag:** hehe!

**C.D.C:** I bet she doesn't know my brother!

**Dav.C has logged in.**

**SelGomex:** I didn't know Chad has a brother.

**Dav.C:** and that's me. Dave Cooper.

**FunnyGirl:** DAVE? *glares*

**Dav.C:** What now Magz? MAGZ? *glares*

**SunnyGirl:** I bet she knows.

**SelGomex:** and hate him. That's familiar.

**C.D.C:** how do you know my brother?

**Dav.C:** she doesn't know, she loves me.

**FunnyMag:** IN YOUR DREAMS COOPER.

**Dav.C:** so in yours Munroe.

**FunnyMag:** JERK!

**Dav.C:** DIVA!

**SelGomex:** Yup, that's family.

**SunnyGirl:** LOL

**C.D.C:** XD

**FunnyMag:** Hey Dave, your girlfriend is looking for you.

**Dav.C:** wait a moment.

**SelGomex:** What is he gonna do?

**C.D.C:** Break up with her.

**FunnyMag:** Every week he has a new one.

**Dav.C:** you wish be one.

**FunnyMag:** right *sarcasm*

**C.D.C:** Déjà vu.

**SunnyGirl:** yes it is.

**SelGomex:** oh yea, they love each other but they are in denial

**FunnyMag:** Do not!

**Dav.C:** Maybe just a LITTLE

**SelGomex:** o.O

**SunnyGirl:** Did he just said what I think he said?

**Dav.C:** Hey Magz, wanna go out with me?

**FunnyMag:** one word: YES! YES! YES! Wait three words.

**SelGomex:** So cute. See Chad, you should do what your brother does.

**C.D.C:** What?

**FunnyMag:** I can't believe you Chad! SO DUMB! I don't know what Sonny sees on you.

**Dav.C:** you should ask Sonny out.

**SunnyGirl:** O.O

**C.D.C:** NEVER!

**TawniHart has logged on.**

**TawniHart:** Whats up? Something happened?

**SelGomex:** FunnyMags is Margaret Munroe, Sonny sister and Dave Cooper aka Chad's brother new girlfriend.

**TawniHart:** wow! Chad what did you do.

**C.D.C:** what?

**TawniHart:** Sonny is almost crying.

**FunnyMag:** I know. He said he would never ask Sonny out.

**Dav.C:** Chad you're the dumbest guy in this world!

**FunnyMag:** hey dave. I was looking at the whole conversation. You're not going to dump me next week right?

**Dav.C:** do you think I'm my brother? Of course not. I would never dump the girl I love.

**SunnyGirl:** aww. My sister is so lucky.

**TawniHart:** I'm almost crying.

**FunnyMag:** I love you too.

**SelGomez:** aww :)

**C.D.C:** bleh :s

**Dav.C:** at the least I asked out the girl I love.

**C.:** you're 15, you don't know what's love.

**SunnyGirl:** and you know?

**C.D.C:** huh, well.

**SelGomex:** jerk

**TawniHart:** dumb

**C.D.C:** Sonny will you go out with me?

**FunnyMag:** o.O

**Dav.C:** O.o

**SunnyGirl:** okay. I will.

**SelGomex: **FINALLY!

**Dav.C:** Hey Magz, let's prank Chad.

**FunnyMag:** Chad, you love your hair right?

**C.D.C:** yeah.

**FunnyMag:** So is better you run fast.

**Dav.C:** hahahha

**C.D.C, FunnyMag and Dav.C has logged off.**

**TawniHart**: Better go.

**TawniHart, SelGomex and SunnyGirl has logged off.**


End file.
